powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Song of Confusion
The Song of Confusion is the 36th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis Cassie and her friend Vicki hold auditions for a full-fledged band, and meet a pre-existing band known as "Crash & The Creeps", whose hit song "Confusion" gets in the heads of everyone in Angel Grove, even the Power Rangers, who then discover that it's a hypnotism plot by Divatox, as Crash & The Creeps are actually a band of monsters in disguise. Plot to be added Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Barret Swatek as Vicki *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Crash (monster form) (voice) *??? as Crash (human form) Notes * The "Song of Confusion" is later recycled in Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, the Saban Entertainment-produced direct-to-video 1998 sequel to the 1994 Richie Rich film. * This is the final time any mention is made of Cassie's music career (though it is briefly inferred to during Lost Galaxy's "The Power of Pink", where she jams atop the Wild Cat Galactabeast, only to be thrown off). * This is the first episode since the Turbo Rangers got the Rescue Zords in which they decide not to use them. This is because the VRV Machines hadn't been introduced in Carranger yet. This episode also marks the first appearance of the Turbo Megazord since Clash of the Megazords. * Despite Skull being a masterful piano player, he decides to audition with a bass. * This episode is the only episode to feature an evil Ranger team (The Creeps) where a good Ranger is a member without being brainwashed. The group was literally named Cassie and The Creeps for a time. ** However, Cassie was unaware of thier true nature at the time. * Of all of the episodes of Turbo, this has the most monsters featured in it at a total of five. * Dimitria does not appear in this episode with Alpha being the only mentor shown in the Power Chamber. Errors * When blasting Crash and the Creeps' instruments, Carlos and Ashley switched counterparts. * When T.J. summoned the Turbo RAM, it drove up to the Rangers, but the Rangers had already been holding their Turbo Weapons. ** Also, how did they summon them without the RAM? * The Creeps dropped the Ranger Scrambler despite not having been attacked.. ** This was because the shot of them putting it down was cut as White Racer was posing as Rygog and this would make no sense. * How did the Rangers know to chase The Creeps to the beach? We cut from them running out off the Park to Sentai footage at the beach. Alpha wasn't shown to call them. ** Also, the beach was gravel as opposed to the usual sandy one we saw in episodes such as "Bomber in the Summer". Songs *You Are the Power Team (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode